


Starry Eyed

by ugliegay, withoutwingsx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Collaboration, Famous Viktor Nikiforov, Happy Ending, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Soulmates, Space Observatory, Stars, Viktor with a K, space, viktuuri, yoi collab game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugliegay/pseuds/ugliegay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has spent most of his life surrounded by the stars. Working in an observatory in Detroit, an unexpected visitor brings the constellations even closer.





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> This is group 7s fic contribution to the YOI Collab Game @yoicollabs on Twitter. We were given the theme I See Stars and send off to create an AU. Please enjoy what we came up with!

Light danced across chestnut wood flooring as the afternoon sun peered in through the large glass windows covering the walls of the building. It bounced off the display cases, illuminating the various dioramas and samples. The Detroit Observatory was empty to the extent where one’s footsteps echoed loud and clear through the air, but it was sunlit and bustling with life.

 

“And here we have one of our greatest treasures. Who can guess what this is?” Yuuri Katsuki pushed his glasses further up his nose as he pointed towards the circular case which held a small piece of grey rock. One of the small boys, nose pressed against the barrier and breath fogging up the glass, rocked his feet excited back and forth as he gasped in amazement.

 

“It’s a moon rock!” He looked at Yuuri for confirmation, and Yuuri smiled and whipped out the small sticker sheet that had previously been in his back pocket. 

 

“Right again!” He peeled one of the last remaining gold stars off the sheet and stuck it on the boy’s shirt with a grin that almost split his face in two.

 

Yuuri loved his job, that was no secret. He thrived in this type of environment. Being immersed in space and science and data and information, it just filled him such joy and excitement. Most of all, he loved the kids; they were the only ones who could mirror the same type of elation Yuuri felt in his heart when preaching about astronomy. They understood and admired the wonders of the cosmos more than anyone.

 

A small girl tugged on his pant leg. 

 

“Mr. Yuuri!” She exclaimed. “What is that?”

 

He followed her gaze, which was fixated on a model of the Andromeda Galaxy enclosed in a case of glass. Yuuri let out a soft chuckle. 

 

“That’s the Andromeda Galaxy,” he answered. The girl’s face only twisted into further confusion.

 

“So, you know how we’re in the Milky Way Galaxy?” he asked, crouching down to her level.

 

She nodded. Yuuri nodded back at her and shifted himself a little closer. 

 

“Andromeda is the galaxy right next to us. She’s basically our next door neighbor, only about 2.5 million light years away.”

 

“If she’s our neighbor, then we can go visit her, right?” Her wide, brown eyes met Yuuri’s  own , staring at him in earnest.

 

“Eh, well we could, but it would take a very very long time,” he explained.

 

“What, like a year?”

 

Becoming entranced by the model, she bounded away from him and moved forward to press her hands against the glass. She didn’t hear Yuuri’s soft response of “Yeah…” or see the look of complete and utter satisfaction on his face.

 

The tour ended a few minutes later when the group leader, a teacher from a local elementary school, called the children to the theater door. Their excited chatter grew softer and softer as they moved out of the room and into the theatre on the ground floor of the observatory. Idly, Yuuri wondered what space documentary was being shown that day; last week had been an animated film about the sun. He would have to ask Phichit once they left.

 

The museum became quiet again. Yuuri’s boots made loud, echoing sounds as he walked across the floor. He had many things to do before his next group came through; he would have to clean the smudges and handprints left on the display cases, organize the gift shop, probably dust off some of the models, but for a few moments, he let his mind wander.

 

Yuuri smiled as he stepped over to his favorite part of the entire observatory. It was a mural depicting the night sky over Detroit's skyline, painted by a group of students from the high school down the block. There were inaccuracies of course, anyone who had ever looked up at night while in Detroit could see that. Too often the city’s bright lights and heavy smog drowned out the beauty of the cosmos. Still the swirling colors and the twinkling patt9erns always drew Yuuri in.

 

He found himself drowning in a sea of constellations, an abundance of sparkling stars filling his vision as if transporting him to a more familiar world, one he understood more than his own current reality. 

 

The reality in which he was rudely dragged back to by the sound of his name cheerfully being exclaimed, “Yuuri!” echoing through the empty museum corridor. 

 

He shook his head and turned, only to be greeted by a smiling Phichit, dressed in a yellow t-shirt reading “I think you’re space-cial”.

 

“Hey,” Yuuri said. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the theater?”

 

Phichit pursed his lips and stepped closer to Yuuri. “Yeah, but I put Otabek on it.”

 

Yuuri laughed. “You want to help me clean up the gift shop? We just had a group of preschoolers come through.”

 

They both looked toward the tiny shop, which had somehow become wrecked in the short span of twenty minutes. A sigh escaping his lips, Phichit reluctantly agreed.  

 

“As long as you organize the plushies,” he added on as they walked over.

 

“Fine.”

 

At first, they did their respective jobs in silence, which was never a good thing coming from a known chatterbox such as Phichit. There was a conversation bubbling on his tongue, just waiting for the right opportunity to come out, Yuuri could tell.

 

When Yuuri finished arranging the comet plushies by color, it finally slipped out of Phichit’s mouth.

 

“What do you think my soulmate’s gonna be like, Yuuri?” he asked, a dreamy sigh filling his voice.

 

They already had this conversation about three dozen times just in the last week alone. Phichit was a true sap, a sucker for romance, and while Yuuri wasn’t a cynic, he tried not to dwell on the thought of soulmates.  It was just a waste of time to worry about something so irrelevant to his daily life. Yuuri did his best to push any thoughts of soulmates and romance out of his mind.  Phichit on the other hand…

 

“... and I mean what if they’re the exact opposite of me? What if they’re a social media hermit? I would die.” He dramatically threw his head back, screwing up his face in mock disgust. 

 

“I don’t think the universe would be so unkind” Yuuri explained, huffing out a breath as he reached for a blue plushie on a shelf just barely taller than him, “as to pair you up with someone who is a social hermit. Supposedly your soulmate is the person you’re most compatible with.”

 

Phichit smirked. “Well the universe paired us two up as best friends so…”

 

Yuuri turned around and pushed his glasses up his nose with a frown. “Are you suggesting that I’m a social hermit?”

 

“Yep.”

 

He would've protested, but it wasn't exactly a lie. As an introvert, Yuuri never really took to socializing, even through the internet. Having everyone's eyes on him was just too daunting, not to mention overwhelming. 

 

Being the center of attention had never appealed to Yuuri, even when it came to one person. Which is why he could hardly ever get a grasp on the concept of a soulmate. 

 

It scared Yuuri, almost, how there was someone in the world supposedly destined to be with him. Fate had aligned him with someone, had matched him perfectly with someone else. This certain someone would see him as the center of their universe, their sun in which they would orbit. This thought terrified Yuuri, who too often found himself drifting alone in life, and usually by choice. 

 

His mother and father told him about the stars around the same time he'd started staring up at the heaven, mapping out the constellations. The stars they spoke of weren't in the sky, much to little twelve year old Yuuri’s confusion. 

 

Those stars were much different. The ones his parents spoke of were elusive and never within his grasp. “They appear behind your eyes,” his mother had said, only earning a cockeyed glance from little Yuuri. 

 

She had breathed out a laugh. “You see them when you kiss your soulmate, Yuuri.  That’s how you’ll know if you ever find the one.”

 

Making a disgusted noise and shaking his head, Yuuri had only focused on the word  _ kiss  _ and found himself grossed out.  “I don’t have to try to find my soulmate, right?” He had asked and his mother had smiled.

 

“Of course not.” She said reassuringly, patting him on the back. “Your father and I aren’t soulmates, but we still love each each other. You can be happy and in love even if you never find your soulmate.” This still was daunting for Yuuri.

 

“Do I have to kiss them even if they aren’t my soulmate?”

 

“You don’t have to kiss anyone if you don’t want to.” His mother laughed, but the feeling of relief that filled Yuuri was overwhelming. 

 

Since then, Yuuri had gone on to kiss a few people. Not very many, but enough to know the difference between a good kiss and a bad kiss, enough to know exactly what to do with his hands and how to tilt his head and when to close his eyes. But still, he didn't see these elusive stars, not even when he kissed Yuuko on a dare during their teenaged years. 

 

Yuuri remained conflicted about the idea of soulmates, as it was just another thing to worry about, another thing he couldn’t control in life. But luckily the universe had ways of distracting him from such feelings of anxiety. 

 

The rest of the day sped by without much time for Yuuri to worry about soulmates or stars or kisses.  The observatory was dimly lit by the setting sun by the time Yuuri finished locking up. He waved to Phichit before unlocking his bike from the rusty and worn bike rack in the back,  pedaling slowly in the direction of his apartment. The air was cool, almost chilly, and Yuuri shivered as the last rays of sunlight disappeared beneath the horizon. 

 

Upon reaching his apartment building he locked his bike in the garage area, making sure it was secure, before padding up the stairs that led to the hallway where his flat resided. The hallway was quiet, vacant of all other life, one of the reasons Yuuri had chosen this particular building. 

 

It was always peaceful, the neighbors silent and rarely rowdy, something that Yuuri desperately needed after figuring out in college how awful loud neighbors could be. He flipped the key out of his pocket, inserting it into the lock and twisting it to the side.

 

The apartment door swung open with an irritating creak, and Yuuri frowned as he stepped into the dark room. Flipping on the switch next to his hand, the space was flooded with warm lighting. The apartment remained as he had left it, his shoes neatly lined up by the door, the dishes organized on the drying rack and the small kitchen counters clean of any debris. 

 

Yuuri stifled a yawn, setting his shoes in their rightful place next to his others, the carpet soft beneath his feet as he made his way to his bedroom. 

 

His eyes were barely open as he brushed his teeth and washed his face, before turning and flopping tiredly onto the crisp clean sheets of his bed. He hit the switch and the lights in his bedroom disappeared, revealing the small white stars that stuck to the ceiling above him, a (mostly) perfect representation of the constellations in the night sky.

 

Every night he fell asleep to the stars glowing dimly above him, from the safety of his own apartment, and sometimes he swore when he closed his eyes he could still see the pinpricks of light shining inside his eyelids. He chuckled absent mindedly to himself. He had no need for a soulmate, he had enough stars in his life already.

 

He tried to ignore his earlier conversation with Phichit, the less he thought about soulmates, the better. The likelihood of Yuuri actually getting someone to like him enough to kiss him was slim enough as was, and adding the fact that there was approximately 7 billion people on earth, it was doubtful he’d ever even catch a glimpse of his own “soulmate”.

 

Finding one’s soulmate was basically a fairytale, and while the romantic swooned over the idea of two people destined to meet, two halves of the same soul, Yuuri leaned a bit more on the side of a realist. It was better to face the reality of the situation, than to have false hope that Yuuri would find someone in general, much less his “destined”. 

 

The bright screen of his phone was brighter than the stars on his ceiling, and he scrolled lazily through Instagram, watching as smiling faces and ridiculous selfies flew past with each swipe. As was customary for Yuuri before bed, he opened the search tab, typing a V before immediately viktor_nikiforov popped up, instagram more than familiar with his consistent searches.

 

There were two new posts, and he clicked on the icon to see the movie star’s page appear, full of bright white smiles and pictures of exotic locations.

 

The newest posts were both pictures of Viktor himself, one a shot from far back, a white background, Viktor posing with his lips pursued in a slight smirk. He was dressed casually in a loose white shirt that was unbuttoned to show an expanse of milky skin, and on his bottom half were drawstring khakis rolled up above the ankle, well-fitted to the actors muscular legs. He was barefoot and his caption read “interview and shoot with inquiry ;) #wherearemyshoes??!!”

 

Already there were over a million likes on the barely day old picture, and Yuuri resisted the urge to scroll through the comments, one of his guilty pleasures.

 

The most recent image was a selfie, Viktor’s head resting on a lump of brown curly fur, which was easily recognizable as part of his standard poodle, Makkachin. The caption “relaxing with bae after a crazy day!” had Yuuri stifling a chuckle. Viktor’s pictures and captions were almost always interesting and witty, part of which contributed to his popularity with international fans. The other part was his good looks, amazing acting ability,  and to top it off he was the definition of charisma.  Even rival actors found themselves charmed by his mega-watt smile and kind-hearted mannerisms. 

 

Yuuri lazily scrolled through his feed before his eyes grew heavy and his mouth stretched open in a yawn. He checked his notifications again, before tossing his phone to the side and checking his alarm to make sure it would wake him up for work, along with the second “just-in-case” alarm and the third, “get-up-asap” alarm. 

 

The last thing he saw before his eyes fluttered closed and sleep readily overtook him, was the stars decorating his ceiling, small pinpricks of light still visible even when he shut his eyes. 

 

When Yuuri biked up to the observatory the next morning, he was greeted with a crowd of people huddled in front of the main entrance. Everyone was trying to get in closer to the glass doors in front, and whatever the source of attention was. He got up on his toes, squinted, tried to get through, and eventually ended up just nudging someone on the shoulder.

 

“What’s going on here?” 

 

“Oh! Viktor Nikiforov’s here-” 

 

Yuuri didn’t hear the rest of what he said, his mind blanking, and he replied in what he hoped were decipherable words.

 

“What did you just say?” 

 

“Viktor Nikiforov is here!” 

 

“Why?” Yuuri spluttered but the man merely shrugged.

 

“Why would I know, don’t know work here.”

 

“Right..” and on that note, Yuuri decided he needed to find Phichit and fast. Yuuri wasn’t prepared for this. He was not prepared  _ at all _ . His favorite sci-fi star was in the same proximity as him,  it was like standing too close to the sun and Yuuri was burning. So he did what he had always done when things got too overwhelming. He ran.

 

His legs carried him to the theatre while his mind raced. Why was Viktor Nikiforov here, in his little quiet observatory, tucked away behind the massive concrete jungle that was Detroit?

 

“Otabek,” Yuuri hissed at the man casually leaning against the projector. “Where is Phichit?”

 

“He’s not coming in until later,” Otabek replied and Yuuri sucked in a deep breath through his nose. 

 

“Viktor Nikiforov is here.” 

 

Otabek nodded. “Yep.”

 

“Viktor Nikiforov is here. In the observatory,” Yuuri reiterated and Otabek nodded again.

 

“Yep.” 

 

Otabek was way too calm, far too at ease with the fact that one of the most famous hollywood stars was standing just meters away outside the door. Surely Yuuri wasn’t overreacting, he couldn’t be. Any normal human being would freak out in the presence of Viktor. He just had that natural star power that made Yuuri quake in his boots. No big deal, really. 

 

“I’m gonna faint,” he choked out, staring at his quivering hands.  

 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” An accented voice cut through the quiet room and Yuuri’s  gaze met bright blue  eyes that he was more than familiar with.

 

“Um.” All rational thought dissipated as Yuuri realized that Viktor Nikiforov was indeed standing in front of him, breathing, and alive, and talking _ to him _ in that gorgeous accent. 

 

“You must be Yuuri,” he said, taking a step forward, his hand outstretched. Yuuri couldn’t help it as his gaze flitted up and down Viktor’s body. He was well dressed, clad in a fitted grey pea-coat and tight charcoal trousers, his hair impeccably swooped to the side, even glossier in person. Most of all he shined, brighter than any constellation Yuuri could think of, or even fathom. Viktor’s skin glowed, his teeth flashed, and his eyes twinkled with a charm that made it feel as if Yuuri’s heart was going to beat out of his chest.

 

“Um.” Yuuri was pretty sure that it wasn’t just his imagination that the room began to spin slightly and small pinpricks filled his vision. It was now that his normal fight or flight urge hit him full-force, and he tried to ignore how strange his voice sounded to his own ears, or how the floor underneath his feet began to tilt and swim. Yuuri sucked in a deep breath and gave into the loud pounding of his heart and the sweating in his palms that screamed for him to get out of there, to escape.

 

“I-gotta-go-be-right-back,” He huffed out before bolting, ignoring the confused expression that flitted across Viktor’s face, Yuuri flying out of the room as if ravenous dogs were at his heels. He was too light-headed and high on adrenaline and panic to even feel embarrassed, until he was safely in one of the dimly lit storage room, wedged between a shelf and the wall, curled into a ball and dialing Phichit’s number with shaking hands.

 

“Hello-” His friend’s cheery voice did nothing to soothe the anxiety-induced pounding headache that Yuuri felt emerge. 

 

“-Phichit.” Yuuri took a deep calming breath, ignoring the empty feeling in his lungs and the screaming in his mind. “Phichit, why is Viktor Nikiforov at our observatory?”

 

“-Yuuri-” It was the sound of his name, uttered with a tone of guilt and knowing, the clued Yuuri in. 

 

“-Phichit. Why does Victor-freaking-Nikiforov know my name?” He felt his eye twitch at the  nervous laughter that floated through the phone.

 

“Funny story. Heh.” 

 

Yuuri was not amused.

 

“Phichit.” 

 

“Okay okay,” Phichit ceded, the sound of defeat heavy in his chipper voice. “Chris asked me if we’d be willing to spend some time and show some actors around, teach them a little more about space for an upcoming movie. Obviously I said yes, and-” He droned off and Yuuri pursed his lips.

 

“-And?”

 

“When I found out it was Viktor Nikiforov, I-thought-I’d-do-you-a-favor-and-”

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri knew he sounded slightly hysterical but he was past the point of caring. “Thank you  _ so _ much for the advanced warning.”

 

“Yuuri.” His friend sounded slightly remorseful but it did nothing to soothe Yuuri’s irritation and irate sense of betrayal. “I knew you’d never say yes but this could be so fun for you! You get to spend time with your favorite movie star!” Yuuri stayed quiet, fuming on his end of the line. 

 

“I was trying to do you a favor.” Phichit’s voice was a whine. “I know how much you like-”

 

“I am going to murder you,”  Yuuri said as  Phichit nervously laughed. “I am going to murder you and hide your body in some ditch somewhere and they are never going to find you until-”

 

“Anyways Yuuri, don’t leave the poor guy waiting.” Phichit interrupted. “Love you talk to you later, don’t hate me bye.” 

 

The click of the phone did nothing to calm Yuuri’s spiraling mind. He didn't know how much time passed as he sat there, listening to his heart slowly sink back into its normal rhythm, his adrenaline fading away and leaving a tired, shaky feeling in its wake. 

 

A knock on the storage room distracted him from his wallowing and he stood up, sighing and fixing his wrinkled clothes, knowing exactly who to expect. He swung open the door to see semi-confused blue eyes and what looked like a nervous smile. 

 

“Hi.” Viktor was beautiful, even up close. Pictures, even photo-edited, had nothing on the real thing. 

 

“Hi.” Yuuri sighed and glanced to the side where Otabek waved before turning and walking back towards the  theatre . “So.”

 

“So.” Viktor’s grin was warm.

 

“I’m Yuuri.” He stuck out a hand, trying not to hold on for too long when a soft, warm hand clasped his own.

 

“I know. I’m Viktor.” 

 

Yuuri wanted to laugh or cry, he couldn’t tell which.

 

“I know.” Yuuri knew his face was a good ten shades of red but he couldn’t be bothered to care.  “If you didn’t know by now, I had no idea you were coming, but now I know so-” Yuuri took a deep breath. 

 

“That makes a little more sense.” Viktor’s smile was full of mirth. “I can’t say I’ve ever had someone sprint that fast away from me. I was starting to take it personal.” 

 

Yuuri stifled the nervous laugh that tried to escape.

 

“I can’t say you’re the first person that’s caused me to make a run for it,”  he replied, a tremor in his voice.

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it. Your friend there knew exactly where you’d run off to.” Yuuri felt Viktor’s warm gaze on him, and he winced before straightening up and gesturing towards where the entrance to the museum was. 

 

“So now that you’re here,” Yuuri said, “What should we start with?”

 

“Treat me like anyone else,” Viktor said and Yuuri internally scoffed. As if that was even possible. 

 

“Okay, well, follow me I guess.”

 

They made their way through the standard tour, ending in front of Yuuri’s favorite exhibit, the mural of Detroit . Viktor had been perfect, laughing at Yuuri’s awful space humor, ooh-ing and awh-ing at the appropriate times, making little jokes and comments as they traversed the small museum.

 

“Well this concludes the journey. Any questions?” Yuuri asked, trying not to let his eyes linger too much on the tall, lean figure beside him. Viktor was breath-taking, and that was coming from someone who spent everyday gazing into the miraculous beauty that was space.

 

“I’d love to see the planetarium.” Viktor said. 

 

“Hmm.” Yuuri glanced at his watch. “We don’t have any more star shows today, and we could go to a public one later in the week, but I can probably have Phichit fit just you in sometime next week. I’d hate to have a group more distracted by an up-close movie star than the actual presentation.” 

 

Viktor laughed.  “That would be perfect.” Viktor’s eyes were stunning, bright blue and almost teal from up close. “I can make a list of any questions I think of too.”

 

“And I will do my best to answer them.” 

 

“Today was lovely, Yuuri.” The sound of his name coming from Viktor’s lips made him want to shiver.

 

“Yeah. Um.” Yuuri couldn’t help the way his voice seemed to waver, Viktor’s figure leaning in closer before he patted Yuuri’s shoulder and turned, smiling softly. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay.” 

 

Yuuri could only nod and watch him walk away, his heart thundering in his chest.

 

Wait. Tomorrow?

 

The rest of the day passed quickly, Yuuri pushing down the mental freakout he knew was coming from being in close proximity with his favorite actor. 

 

He waited until he was safely home, door locked and bedroom lights dimly bathing everything in a soft and warm glow, before calling Phichit.

 

“How many days is Viktor hanging around the observatory,” Yuuri  inquired ,though Phichit’s nervous laugh on the other end of the line said everything. “I’m quitting.”

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit cooed and Yuuri resisted the urge to get up from his comfy spot on his bed and drown himself in his bathtub. 

 

“I’m serious Phichit,” Yuuri sighed, wrapping his blankets closer around himself. “I barely held it together today. How am I supposed to sleep tonight knowing I’m seeing him again tomorrow. He’s so-”

 

“Handsome?” Phichit snarkily interrupted and Yuuri growled.

 

“Intimating.” He replied flatly and sighed into the receiver. “I hate you.”

 

“Do you really?”

 

“No.” Pale blue eyes flashed through his mind. “Not as much as I should.”

 

“Yuuri,” Phichit cooed.

 

“You’re not forgiven Phichit. I’m still mad, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

 

Sleep barely came after he hung up and flipped the lights off; Yuuri tossed and turned, his mind full of white smiles and blue eyes.

 

That morning Viktor was waiting in front of the observatory, two cups of hot coffee in his hands and a beaming smile on his face. Yuuri couldn’t help but think it was much too early to deal with this.

 

“Thanks,” he said gruffly, taking a sip of the warm and sweet drink.

 

“I didn’t know how you took it, so I just got you the same thing I always get.”

 

“ ‘s good.” Yuuri grumbled before waving Viktor in behind him. 

 

“Not a morning person, are we?” Viktor’s tinkling laughter was cute, but obnoxious to Yuuri’s sleep deprived mind.

 

“Nope.” He said before plopping down at the  front information desk , flipping the  computer on, and checking the email logs.

 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Viktor asked.

 

“Well usually in the mornings I just watch the information desk, return any calls or emails, and make sure everything’s running smoothly until the other employees get here. You can wander around the museum area if you want, there’s a little library too with a lot of books and research material, or you could hang out here and ask me any questions you have. It’s up to you.”

 

“Okay.” Viktor said, settling into the chair a few feet from Yuuri. “I think I’ll just hang out here.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri yawned and took another sip of coffee. “Sorry there isn’t anything more interesting to do right now.”

 

“No, this is fine.” Viktor’s smile was blinding and painful to Yuuri’s sleepy eyes. Yuuri dragged his gaze back to the computer before checking the emails and replying to a few schools about field trips.

 

Viktor pulled a thick mass of papers out of his bag, and started flipping through them.

 

“What’s that?” Yuuri asked.

 

“The current script.” Viktor held it up. The title read in bold black letters “Starry Eyed.”

 

“Hmmm.” Yuuri took another sip of coffee. “What’s it about?”

 

“Space,” Viktor informed, eliciting a laugh from Yuuri. “Which is something I need to know more about if I’m going to be any good at this character.”

 

“I need to know how I can help then.”

 

“A lot of ways.”

 

“Viktor, you have to be more specific, if not I can’t help you.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you tell me about the plot?” He suggested and Viktor’s answering smirk send butterflies through Yuuri’s stomach.

 

“Well, the movie is a science fiction romance.” Viktor pursed his lips. “My character is a commander for the big old space government, and basically he ends up having to pretend he’s a scientist to survive being captured by space rebels.”

 

“That sounds pretty interesting.” Yuuri leaned forward in his chair.

 

“Yeah I guess. I skimmed the script, it’s actually kind of cliche. Everything’s peachy, then there's a crash, only my character survives, get captured by rebels and finds his soulmate by the end of the movie.”

 

“It has potential,” Yuuri said and Viktor crossed his arms. His smile was pensive, maybe even a little sad.

 

“But it’s expected. The plot, the character I’m playing, even the romance, it’s just so-”

 

“- predictable ?” Yuuri prompted and blushed at Viktor’s confused expression. “I mean-” he backpedaled “you’re right, it’s similar to characters you've played before in the past.”

 

“Yeah,” Viktor sighed. “I thought this would be different, something exciting and new, a futuristic space adventure. I was wrong. I feel like it’s a repeat of “My Famous Boyfriend” just with more spaceships and explosions.” Yuuri stifled a giggle. He remembered that movie well.

 

“So basically man in disguise meets the beautiful girl, they fall in love, they find out they’re soulmates, she discovers he's been lying about his identity, conflict and resolution happen and they end up together forever?” Yuuri said with a smirk and Viktor groaned. “Except this time you’re not a Russian pop star wearing a really bad brown wig.”

 

“I hate that movie.”

 

“It’s a classic!” Yuuri protested.

 

“I was 17. The only thing worse than my acting was the fake shooting star at the end of the movie.” 

 

Yuuri snorted.

 

“Oh the early days of special effects.” They both shuddered for a second.

 

“It’s just so artificial.” Viktor’s gaze was heavy, and Yuuri couldn’t quite look away. 

 

“What is? The terrible effects? It was 2006!”

 

“Not just that, the whole romance part of it all, it’s so fake and forced. Not just in that movie either.” Yuuri nodded his agreement.

 

“I get what you mean. It’s fun to watch but it doesn't feel real, it doesn't seem like that kind of cliche romance ever truly happens.” Yuuri paused.  “I guess I’ve always had a different opinion on soulmates and romance.”

 

The room was silent. 

 

“What do you-” Yuuri cut Viktor off.

 

“-Nevermind, It sounds silly, I’m sure I’m not making much sense.”

 

“Explain it to me.” Viktor’s gaze was much too sharp. 

 

“I-” Yuuri stumbled over his words. 

 

“Really.” Viktor encouraged and Yuuri blushed red.

 

“Love is,” Yuuri’s eyes darted down to where his hands were folded in front of him. “Love is my mother’s katsudon, when my father had a busy day. She would cook for us, and my father would wash the dishes after dinner even when she insisted he go to bed.”

 

“That’s sweet.” Viktor smiled.

 

“I know it seems like something small, and I was lucky that my parents are so in love,” Yuuri said, “but they aren’t soulmates. And everytime I see these movies I feel like it's all the same thing. There’s never a romance where it doesn’t matter if the two are soulmates or not, it's the principle of the fact. Everyone is so obsessed with finding their soulmate that they don’t even seem to think, what if they aren’t this perfect partner. What if they could have been with someone so much better for them, but they ignored it, because they have this idea of their soulmate, this idea of the perfect relationship.”

 

“-Yuuri.”

 

“The chances are, most people won’t find their soulmates, but do they ever really stop looking? Do they ever not feel like they’ve settled for someone, someone who isn’t the one for them. I don’t want to be this goal of someone, this test, this game of getting to know me but then the ultimatum being the universe's idea of the perfect pair. I don’t want my whole life to be this search for someone who I might never find. I would rather fall in love with someone's smile, and personality, than what happens when our lips touch.”

 

Viktor looked almost shocked. And Yuuri felt more than a little embarrassed. 

 

“But, a soulmate is the person who is meant for you.” Viktor’s voice was quiet. “They are the best possible person for you.”

 

“I’m not saying that isn’t true,” Yuuri took a breath. “But love takes work, soulmates or not. Just because you find your soulmate doesn’t automatically mean everything will work out. Love is a flower that blossoms, it may open its petals to the light at first, but as time passes it needs water and love and care to continue to bloom.”

 

“Those movies, love is a blinding sun that may cause the flower to bloom right away, but if you don’t know how much water and sun it needs, what kind of soil it likes, what temperature is best, then the flower can easily wilt. The story doesn’t end with finding your soulmate. That isn’t the finish line, once you cross it everything isn't magically perfect. Relationships take work, whether there are soulmates involved or not.” Yuuri covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry-” he stammered, blushing.

 

He wanted to stop, he really did, but his mouth just kept moving and rambling. Viktor’s eyebrows were beginning to raise up, his expression looking to be a mixture between doubt and  _ wow this space guy is crazy. _ Yuuri’s palms started to feel slick with sweat.

 

“I’ve said too much. That sounded like the stupidest most sappy thing ever-”

 

“Yuuri-” Viktor cut him off, “I understand.” Yuuri peeked up at Viktor through the spaces between his fingers.

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah.” Viktor sighed. “To me, my whole life I’ve been looking for my soulmate, and I guess I never really thought about what happens after I find them. I just expected that everything will fall into place.”

 

“I guess I just don’t want someone to love me just because I’m their soulmate. I want to fall in love regardless of soulmates or fate, and just love who I end up loving.” Yuuri said.

 

“Wanting someone to love you for you, huh. I know that too well.” Viktor’s voice sounded far off,  twinged with melancholy.

 

“What do you mean.”

 

“You’d be surprised how many people want to date me just because of who I was in some movie or some show. Just because of my characters, just because of who I’ve played in the past. They have this idea that I’m some kind of untouchable god, just because I’m famous and handsome-”

 

“And modest-” Yuuri teased.

 

“That too.” Viktor chuckled. “But at the end of the day, I can’t be that, I can’t be what they want me to be. They want to be the famous actor Viktor Nikiforov’s soulmate, not actually mine.”

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri tilted forward, heart beating rapidly in his chest, and his shoulders straight. “Viktor I… I don’t want you to be anything other than who you are!” He ignored the embarrassment coursing through his entire body.

 

Why did he say that? There was no reason for him to say that. Viktor would probably think he was trying to flirt with him or reel him in like all the others just because he was a famous actor and -

 

“Oh?” Viktor’s smile was warm.

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri’s mouth quirked up in a nervous smile.

 

“Yuuri.” His name was purred. “What do you want me to be to you, Yuuri? A friend? A teacher?”

 

“No! Viktor-”

 

“-a lover then?”

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri hissed. 

 

“Come on Yuuri.”  Viktor smirked. “Aren’t I your type hmm?” Victor’s incessant flirting was becoming easier to deal with, and Yuuri felt himself becoming more comfortable with the famous actor with each silly joke he made.

 

“Sorry Viktor. You’re not my type.” Yuuri lied through his teeth.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor dramatically clutched his chest, making loud obnoxious noises of pain. “I’m wounded!”

 

“Dramatic.” Yuuri said and then frowned. “Viktor, I have an idea.”

 

“An idea?”

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri bit his lip nervously. “So, you don’t like your character.”

 

“We’ve established that.” Viktor looked confused.

 

“So why not change it?” Yuuri took a deep breath. “This sounds crazy, but why don’t you just change the character, make it into something better. The movie plot could be good, it could be awesome, but the one thing true sci-fi fans hate is when romance ruins good movies.”

 

“You make it sound so easy.” Viktor’s eyes twinkled.

 

“I believe in you.” Yuuri said simply, fighting the flush that rose to his cheeks. “If anyone can make a cliche archetype interesting it’s you.”

 

“But how?”

 

“Well, let’s start from the beginning. How does the movie begin?”

 

The day flew by, Viktor and Yuuri only taking a break for lunch and coffee, until the setting sun caused the observatory to grow dark. Yuuri yawned and Viktor looked startled. 

 

“I’m sorry! I’ve kept you here too long.” 

 

Yuuri smiled.

 

“Trust me, I’m usually here late.” He said and stood, stretching out his back with a satisfying pop. Viktor followed suit, gathering his black bag and the script pages they had been pouring over, and followed Yuuri as he walked around, shutting off the lights and locking up.

 

“I had fun today.” Viktor sounded sincere.

 

“Me too.” Yuuri flipped on the alarm, opening the door for the two of them before locking it as they exited. The last light from the sun crept beneath the horizon, and Yuuri unlocked his bike, noting Viktor was still standing there, hovering. 

 

“I’ll see you in a few days?” Viktor’s voice was soft in the quiet, the chirping of crickets their only background noise.

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri smiled before swinging a leg over his bike while waving goodbye to Viktor, who finally turned and walked towards the parking lot. 

 

It wasn’t until Yuuri was home and swathed in his comforter that he let himself think about the way Viktor had looked at him, bright eyed and fond, the way they poured over the script, heads almost touching, hands close. He locked those thoughts away, a special place in the back of his mind, telling himself fruitlessly to not let his hopes up.

 

To remind himself that this is Viktor Nikiforov, and he was still just plain Yuuri. 

 

Viktor wasn’t there the next day, and it was Yuuri’s weekend the two days after that, and as strange as it was Yuuri found himself missing the other man. Even though they had only spent two days together, Yuuri felt as though Viktor was someone that he easily got along with. Yuuri felt as though he could open up to Viktor, which was odd, as even with Phichit it had taken months for Yuuri to warm up to his friend. But with Viktor it was different, Viktor had a way of making him feel comfortable while at the same time making him feel extremely uncomfortable, being in the presence of someone he had admired for years.

 

Sometimes Yuuri forgot that Viktor was the same famous actor he had screenshots of on his phone, the same actor whose posters teenage Yuuri had taped to the walls and drooled over. Viktor was so down to earth, so normal, that it seemed as though the famous actor Viktor Nikiforov was a completely different person than the Viktor who had brought him coffee and laughed at his space puns.

 

Finally Saturday came around, and Yuuri wasn’t surprised to see silver hair waiting for him in front of the building.

 

“Hi.” He said a little breathlessly and Viktor turned, smiling and holding out a coffee.

 

“Hi Yuuri.” Was his friendly reply and Yuuri fought down the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks.

 

Once they were inside and Yuuri had gotten the observatory up and running, he sat behind the desk and flipped the computer on, noting Viktor had scooted his chair closer to Yuuri’s own.

 

“What are you doing today?” Viktor asked.

 

“Well today is usually my day running the theater, and Phichit is running the planetarium. Today we usually run movies all day in the theater, and we have a few different show times for the planetarium.”

 

“What do you show in the theater?” Viktor asked. 

 

“Well usually it’s a mix of space movies and documentaries. We like to have a good mix, a lot of people like seeing the newer space movies here, but we also like having the documentaries for people who want to learn more about space.”

 

“Ah! Sounds fun.” Viktor’s smile was bright and heart shaped.

 

“If you want there’s other stuff you can do today, Phichit’s doing a few tours if you want to hang out with him.”

 

“Yuuri, I get to spend all day watching movies with you and learning more about space, obviously I don’t want to do anything different.” Viktor’s words made Yuuri want to blush bright red.

 

“Okay.” He said and tried to ignore Viktor’s amused smile. They were interrupted by Phichit arriving and the rest of the morning consisted of set up and cleaning, Viktor doing his best to help, but obviously not used to having to clean things himself. Yuuri found himself having to rewipe the exhibits after Viktor ended up leaving more fingerprints than the ones he was trying to remove.

 

The theater was pretty sparse, even the afternoon crowd was small for a saturday, and Yuuri and Viktor had the whole last row to themselves, even with the theater being small, having only six rows of eight chairs. Yuuri had turned on the popcorn machine which had enamoured Viktor, who was now shoving buttered popcorn in his face. The movie playing was an old science-fiction flick from the 90s, and both Yuuri and Viktor cringed at the terrible special effects.

 

“If aliens really looked like that I would be more amused than scared.” Viktor whispered as the obviously fake aliens came on screen and Yuuri laughed.

 

“They look like deformed tree trunks.” Yuuri snorted and Viktor accidently inhaled his handful of popcorn, half spluttering and half laughing.

 

Soon the terrible movie was over and the theater was empty, so Yuuri popped in one of his favorite documentaries by Stephen Hawking.

 

He wasn’t too surprised when halfway through Viktor began to doze off, but he was startled when he felt Viktor’s head flop onto his shoulder, soft strands of hair tickling his cheek.  Viktor’s eyes were shut, his brow slightly furrowed, his lips softly parted. Yuuri resisted the urge to push the silver strands of hair out of his face, and instead selfishly basked in the feeling of Viktor’s head resting against Yuuri's shoulder, his face almost pressed in the crook of his neck. 

 

Viktor woke up a half an hour later and yawned loudly before sitting up and glancing at Yuuri with a pink flush on his cheeks, barely visible from the dim light radiating from the screen.

 

“Did you enjoy your nap?” Yuuri asked humorously and Viktor smiled sheepishly.

 

“Yep.” He hummed and then tilted his head again, resting it on Yuuri's shoulder, this time eyes open and focused on the screen. Yuuri was now too distracted to try and pay attention to the documentary.

 

The observatory closed earlier on saturday and by five everything was clean, lights off and doors locked. Yuuri smiled at Viktor, who stood there in front of him, hands in his pockets. 

 

“Today was fun.” Viktor smiled and Yuuri returned it. 

 

“I agree. Even if you did fall asleep.” Yuuri laughed as Viktor’s lips formed a pout. “I asked Phichit about the planetarium, and he said he could do a show for you tuesday before the afternoon.”

 

“Okay.” Viktor looked nervous for a second. “You'll be there too, right?”

 

“Um.” Yuuri hadn’t planned on it, but Viktor standing in front of him, looking hopeful, was impossible to say no to. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

 

“Okay.” Viktor’s eyes were bright. “I’ll see you then, Yuuri.”

 

“Bye.” Yuuri said, watching Viktor walk off, his heart gently fluttering in his chest.

 

The next two days passed too slowly and too quickly, Yuuri feeling oddly lonely without Viktor once again, a foreign kind of feeling that was a mix of tightness in his chest and nausea. Yuuri decided he didn’t like it.

 

Monday morning Viktor wasn’t there when Yuuri arrived, but soon he was walking in the observatory door, two coffees in his hands and a smile on his face.

 

“Hi.” Yuuri greeted, thanking him for the coffee and leading him towards the planetarium which was on the top floor of the observatory. 

 

The dome shaped room was dimly lit by the lamps lining the walls, and Yuuri and Viktor settled into seats in the middle row,  a perfect vantage point. The circular projector was at the center of the room, on a raised platform. 

 

Yuuri did his best to keep his eyes off the man reclining next to him, trying to ignore the way their legs brushed every time one of them moved, or the way Viktor’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips as they waited for the  show to begin. 

 

“I’m excited.” Victor broke the silence and Yuuri jumped, averting his eyes as the actor looked over at him. 

 

“Have you ever been in a planetarium before?” Yuuri asked and Victor shook his head.

 

“Possibly when I was a child, but it’s funny no?” Yuuri tried not to look too confused.

 

“What is?”

 

“You’d think-” Victor gestured around the room, “- that I should know more about this.”

 

“Space?” Yuuri asked and Victor nodded. 

 

“Yeah. This isn’t my first science fiction movie, Yuuri.”

 

“I know.” Yuuri fought to keep the blush down as Viktor’s gaze pierced his own. He smiled, a warm and fond smile, and Yuuri’s heart seized.

 

“My biggest fan,” he teased and Yuuri couldn’t help but stutter, smacking the man slightly on the wrist before realizing what he had done and turning an even darker shade of red, his ears and cheeks warm.

 

“Not quite.” Yuuri managed to get out, trying not to gaze too obviously at Viktor, who had somehow gravitated even closer to where Yuuri sat next to him. “But hey, it’s never too late to learn about space.” Yuuri smiled. “It’s one of my favorite things in the world, one of the most amazing things I can think of.” He gestured around the room. “We barely know anything about it, yet what we know is so beautiful and almost-”

 

“-magical.” Viktor cut him off, leaning even closer to Yuuri, causing Yuuri’s heart rate to pick up to what could be dangerous levels. 

 

“Yes.” Yuuri whispered, his eyes darting from Viktor’s lips back up to the man's warm gaze.

 

The sound of gentle music beginning and the projector beginning to light up distracted them both, and Viktor’s smile looked almost longing before he turned his gaze away, back towards the dark dome that surrounded them. 

 

“Looks like the shows beginning.” He whispered gently and Yuuri nodded, trying to calm his heart which was loudly vibrating in his chest.  

 

Phichit’s voice began to soothingly fill the room. 

 

...

 

“That was just,” Viktor’s smile was bright and heart shaped. “That was beautiful Yuuri.” He gripped Yuuri’s hands in his own, and Yuuri prayed to the heavens that his hands weren’t too sweaty or gross. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri said before he could help himself. “Did you, would you?” He asked, somewhat nervously before hesitating.

 

“Would I what?” Viktor sounded almost teasing, but there was a rawness behind his voice that sent flutters through Yuuri’s chest.

 

“I want to show you something.” Yuuri said boldly, and gazed at Viktor, trying to push down the nervousness that threatened to rise and spill out of his body.

 

“Okay.” Viktor said, looking expectant and Yuuri blushed. 

 

“We’ll have to wait until dark.” 

 

“That’s fine, we can grab an early dinner.” Viktor grabbed his sleeve before Yuuri could refuse, impatiently bouncing as Yuuri grabbed his wallet and jacket, the two of them walking down the quiet sidewalk, bumping elbows and laughing.

 

They found a small diner, and the last of the afternoon passed between sips of milkshakes and golden shoestring fries. Soon the sun was beginning to set and Yuuri stood up, Viktor insisting on footing the bill, the two enjoying the sunset as they made their way back to the observatory.

 

Yuuri grabbed a few of the spare blankets from the storage room, ones he himself had hidden for the casual nap during work, and locked up before leading Viktor down the street. They passed a few blocks of small shops and cafes, until they reached the entrance of the park Yuuri sometimes would read at, watching the families and dogs frolic around.

 

“Come on!” He dragged Viktor into the large open field, splaying the blankets across the ground before flopping onto his back, patting the space next to him. Viktor was warm and comforting, if not a little too close, and Yuuri tried to keep his eyes on the stars rather than on the man next to him. 

 

“Wow.” Viktor’s voice was full of amazement. The stars stretched above them, twinkling brightly, the moon casting a dim glow across everything. The trees were dancing from side to side in the breeze, and Yuuri couldn’t help but shiver slightly, unaware if it was truly from the cool air or from Viktor’s warm presence. 

 

“This is beautiful.” Viktor leaned slightly closer, his body shifting a little more into Yuuri’s, and Yuuri tried to calm his racing heart.

 

“Isn’t it.” Yuuri tried to keep the longing out of his voice. 

 

“The planetarium was amazing but, here, seeing it above us in real time, I can’t believe it’s real.”

 

Yuuri smiled, tilting his head to the side, glancing at Viktor’s silhouette staring up at the sky. “It doesn’t even seem like something so amazing could be real.” He mused and Viktor nodded. ”Let’s see if you remember anything from the planetarium. Can you find any constellations?” 

 

Viktor frowned, staring up for a minute before shaking his head. “No, it just looks like a sea of stars to me.”

 

“See there,” Yuuri pointed up at a cluster of stars, drawing the outline with his finger. “That’s Ursa Major. And right next to it,” he gestured “is Ursa Minor.”

 

“Wow! Now I can recognize it.” Viktor laughed lightly. “I would be clueless without you.”

 

“Well, there’s more here to see.” Yuuri smiled before tracing the Y that dotted the sky. “Out tonight is Cancer,” Yuuri made a U with his finger, “and Gemini, and then right next to that we have Pegasus.” 

 

“I can kinda see it.” 

 

“Okay. Now go back to Ursa Minor.”

 

“I found it!”

 

“Now right above there,” Yuuri traced the gentle curve, “we have Draco, the dragon.”

 

“It just looks like a blob.” 

 

“Watch my finger.” Yuuri started at the end, his finger curving up, “here is the tail,” his finger followed the curve down before he circled the twinkling design. “This is the body, and here-” he circled the smaller shape right above, “-the head.”

 

“I guess I see it. But the dragon is rather deformed, isn’t it?” Yuuri laughed and turned on his side, smacking Viktor gently on the arm.

 

“Sorry it’s not perfect.” He said, lips fighting a smile.

 

“No.” Viktor said, “It is. Thank you Yuuri.” Viktor’s eyes were now on him, his head turned so there was barely a foot between them, and Yuuri felt himself drawn into the heavy pupiled gaze.

 

“For?” He asked teasingly, but his voice was breathless.

 

“A lot of things.” Yuuri could make out a small smile flit across Viktor’s lips. “For showing me this, sharing this with me. For just being here. For just being you.” Yuuri felt his tongue dart out. His mouth felt like a desert.  

 

“Viktor-” There was so much he wanted to say, and so much he didn’t, but the sight of Viktor leaning in closer distracted him with the feeling of warm, soft, slightly chapped lips on his own. 

 

The kiss was brief, so much so that Yuuri barely had time to blink, but he felt a wave of disappointment pass over him as his vision stayed the same, the beautiful night sky above but no new stars, other than the ones that had existed before, danced across his eyes. Viktor looked at him with what looked to Yuuri like disappointment, and Yuuri sighed and rested his head on his knees. 

 

While it didn’t matter to him if Viktor was his soulmate or not, he remembered too vividly their earlier conversation, Viktor’s longing to find his other half too difficult to forget. Yuuri wouldn’t even try to take that away from him, to force Viktor to settle for someone as plain as Yuuri. He had selfishly hoped for a minute that maybe they were soulmates, but he knew the universe would never pair the two of them. They were too different. Viktor shone too bright.

 

“Are you upset?” Viktor asked and Yuuri’s lips curled up at the corners in a shadow of a smile. 

 

“I’m not surprised, to be honest.” His voice sounded grim and lifeless, even to his own ears.

 

“Oh,” Yuuri saw Viktor’s face fall out of the corner of his eye, and the silver-haired man rose to his feet, flicking the grass from his trousers and looking down at Yuuri with a sad half-smile. “I’m sorry if this wasn’t what you wanted.” Viktor’s voice sounded fragile, or perhaps it was just Yuuri’s wishful interpretation, but he ignored the rippling want to pull Viktor in his arms and hold him close and forget about soulmates and kisses and stars. He wouldn’t try to take away Viktor’s love, when Viktor had a soulmate out there that he wanted to find. 

 

He was a fool to have even for a second humoured the ridiculous idea that he could ever be the soulmate of someone like Viktor. And even stupider to ever consider that Viktor maybe wouldn’t care if he was or not.

 

“Goodnight.” 

 

The walk home was lonely, and dark, and Yuuri’s bed seemed safer than usual, the world outside looming ominously behind his apartment door.

 

The stars on his ceiling stared down at him, mocking, and Yuuri groaned before dragging his comforter out to the couch, the darkness a sweet relief from reminders of the hours before.

 

Yuuri still couldn’t decide if he had made the right decision, his mind was screaming yes but the hollow feeling in his chest played a tune that told otherwise. But he rationalized it, and as much as he wished it wasn’t the reality, the truth was undeniable.

 

He wasn’t Viktor’s soulmate, and even if Viktor still wanted him now, eventually he would find the one he was meant for, and Viktor would be ripped away. And Yuuri selfishly couldn’t bear that. It was worse to have a star, and have it cruelly stolen, then to never have it at all. He would rather watch from the ground as Viktor shined brightly above, than try and drag him down to earth. Just because Yuuri had given up on soulmates didn’t mean he would steal Viktor’s happiness.

 

It was no surprise when Viktor wasn’t at the observatory the next day, or the next few days.

 

Yuuri ignored the confused looks Phichit sent his way, and ignored the empty feeling in his chest. It had only taken a few days for Viktor to worm his way into Yuuri’s life, into feeling like a regular fixture, Yuuri only realizing until he was gone.

 

He didn’t have Viktor’s phone number, and he was glad, so he had an excuse to avoid even considering reaching out. The days blurred into the normal routine, the normal routine before Viktor, smiling and leading group after group through the museum, sitting in the theater or planetarium, controlling the presentations, answering calls and emails.

 

It wasn’t until a few weeks of the same thing, life without Viktor, that Yuuri finally began to feel like things were back to normal. Or as close to it as he could get, as he had flown too close to the sun and as a result plummeted back to earth.

 

Yuuri was staring boredly at the computer screen when Phichit shoved a paper under his nose. 

 

“Yuuri.” He grabbed the flyer and read it, eyes widening and corners of his mouth downturning into a frown.

 

“Oh.” 

 

The flyer read in bold letters ‘Private Showing of Seeing Stars, Premiere to be held at Detroit Observatory’. 

 

“When was this decided.” Yuuri asked.

 

“Chris asked and I agreed. Something about authenticity.” Phichit looked pitying. 

 

“I think I’ll take off that day.”

 

“Yuuri.” Phichit’s arms were a warm embrace around his shoulders and Yuuri resisted the sudden overwhelming urge to cry. “You don’t have to talk about it. But I’m here for you.”

 

“I know,” Yuuri murmured, and pulled his friend closer. “Thank you.”

 

As the day grew neared Yuuri avoided most social media, knowing he would be more than likely to catch a glimpse of the one person he didn’t want to see. But his eyes traveled back to the flyer hanging innocently on the employee board. He couldn’t push the strong urge screaming at him to go, to watch the movie, to see possibly see Viktor one more time. 

 

It was a week before the premiere, four months after the kiss and subsequent heartbreak, that Yuuri caved and asked Phichit the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for weeks.

 

“Is Viktor going to be at the showing?” Yuuri asked, holding his breath, and didn’t know how to feel when Phichit shook his head.

 

“No. He will be with the other major stars at the main premiere in New York. This one is more for local reporters and critics , and of course us.”

 

“Okay.” Yuuri made up his mind. He would go. He still was conflicted over how he felt about Viktor’s absence. But perhaps it was the universe's way of making it easier on him, as seeing Viktor in person would most likely sting. 

 

When the night came, Yuuri was the first to arrive, sneaking in before the attendees arrived. 

 

He was already seated, hidden in the very back in his comfortable pants and sweater when everyone filed in. The theater was almost full, a rarity, but Yuuri felt comfortable hidden in the back corner. Finally the lights were dimmed and the black screen blew up with the words ‘Seeing Stars’, appearing in bold letters, a mirage of stars and galaxies coming to life behind the words.

 

The movie started with a close up of beautiful crystal blue eyes. Yuuri felt a shiver at the familiarity, knowing immediately whose eyes he was staring at. The camera panned out, Viktor was walking down a narrow white corridor, his silver hair long and pulled into a severe ponytail. He was dressed in a coat adorned with buttons and small metals, a coat that screamed authority. Yuuri supposed that was the whole idea. 

 

The stylists had made Viktor look ethereal, unearthly, otherworldly with his features dramatized, his skin pale as alabaster and his eyes narrowed and elongated. Yuuri couldn’t help but think him cold and menacing, obviously what was intended for his character. 

 

The way Viktor spoke on screen was as if he was a completely different person, his eyes glacier and his mouth set in a thin harsh line. His voice was even different, belonging to a stranger, cold and slightly accented in a harsh way that made each word sound like a slicing blade. 

 

Viktor was transformed into his character, and Yuuri was awestruck by the steer talent that he portrayed in creating this different persona. But he ached for the Viktor he had grown to know, with his warm sky blue eyes and sweet heart shaped smile.

 

Soon the movie plot thickened, the whole room holding their breath as on screen Viktor awoke in a battered space pod, his ship nothing but burnt remains, completely alone in space besides the body of a dead scientist trapped alongside him. Soon a ship appeared in the void of space, beautifully generated by CGI (Yuuri guessed), the rebel symbol etched onto the side.

 

Yuuri watched with bated breath as onscreen, Viktor, taking a sharp of metal, chopped his long hair off before shedding his coat. With what looked like grief in his eyes, he switched clothes with his corpse companion before Viktor’s proud character was transformed. Now stood an unrecognizable man, covered in soot and ash, dirty grey hair covering half his face, the white clothes of the scientist stained with blood and grime. 

 

The audience surrounding Yuuri led out a collective gasp as Viktor hit the self destruct button before leaping out of the small space pod, holding only a small and mostly empty emergency oxygen supply to his mouth.

 

The screen went black.

 

The room was messy and filled with crates and boxes, and the camera zoomed in close to Viktor's eyes blinking open. He sat up, and turned, sitting on a makeshift cot, his arms tied together with rope and his feet bound.

 

A voice filled the screen and Yuuri watched as Viktor’s whole demeanor changed, from curious and intelligent eyes to a facade of fear and submission. Yuuri remembered what Viktor had told him when they had talked so long ago about the movie, about his character pretending to be a scientist. It was following the script they had read together, and Yuuri remembered what was to come.

 

The rebels assumed that Viktor’s character, the commander, is dead as they found the remains of the pod, silver hair and the pins that had adorned the commander jacket. Viktor played the role of a scientist well, his character cunning and smart, and as the script had foretold, soon onscreen a beautiful woman with blonde hair, played by famous actress Mila Babicheva, appeared. 

 

Soon the two began to flirt obviously, Viktor’s character obviously enthralled by the beauty. Her character was intelligent, kind and snarky. They have obvious charisma together, and it builds on screen, but even Yuuri is on the edge of his seat as Viktor is revealed to be the commander. He is captured, locked up and beaten, and the next scene shows Mila pacing, talking to another, worrying and trying to figure out what to do.

 

“But what if he’s my soulmate, what if I let them kill me and he’s my soulmate?” Yuuri almost laughed bitterly. Cliche, Viktor had said, and Yuuri agreed. But while cliche it was the harsh reality. Only soulmates were truly meant to be together even in fictional movies, something drilled into Yuuri’s mind from a young age, his parents seemingly the only exception.

 

Mila rescued Viktor, and Yuuri felt like getting up and leaving the room, ignoring what was coming.

 

But he watched in self depreciating silence as onscreen the two locked lips. And then broke the kiss and stared at each other.

 

“You’re not,” Mila’s character began, “we’re not?”

 

“I guess not.” Viktor’s voice held sadness and longing. 

 

“Oh.” Mila sounded lost and Yuuri felt he could empathize, as confused as he was. 

 

“I still care for you.” Viktor’s voice broke the silence and Yuuri felt his heart beat faster in his chest. This was definitely not sticking to the original plot.

 

“You still have someone out there though, as do I.” Mila’s character seemed to voice what had been playing on repeat in Yuuri’s brain for months. 

 

“Would it be wrong to say I do not care.” Viktor’s answer was strong and Yuuri felt a blast of hope hit him dead center.

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

 

“GIve me a chance.” Yuuri was vibrating in his seat, perched on the edge, ready to take off into flight. “Give me a chance to love you, for our love to blossom. If it doesn’t work you’ll have your soulmate somewhere out there. But I care for you, and I’m not willing to let you go this easily.”

 

They embraced again and as they kissed the credits began to roll. The people filling the room clapped and hollered, but Yuuri was frozen.

 

Until he wasn’t.

 

Phichit was easy to find and he dragged his friend out of the crowd quickly, into the main lobby. 

 

“Phichit.”

 

“Yuuri, are you okay.” Yuuri knew he probably looked insane but he couldn’t bother to care.

 

“Phichit give me Chris's number. I need to talk to Viktor.”

 

“Yuuri why all the sudden-”

 

“-Trust me.” Yuuri took a deep breath. “I think I fucked up.”

 

“What makes you say that.” An accented voice cut through the conversation and Yuuri looked up to see Chris gliding towards them, a smirk on his lips.

 

“Chris!” Yuuri exclaimed and ran towards him, leaning closer and gripping his arm. “Chris I need to talk to Viktor.”

 

“Why, my cute little friend, do you need to do that?”

 

“Chris.” Yuuri knew he was pleading but he didn’t care. “Please.”

 

“Well, hypothetically, what if I told you a certain person didn’t make it to the premiere in New York tonight. Instead they might be outside, beating themselves up on if they should barge in here or not.”

 

“Chris you better not be kidding.” Yuuri felt his heart clench in his chest. “Don’t tease me.”

 

“Yuuri.” Chris sounded serious. “Outside.”

 

Yuuri took off running, pushing the door open before stepping into the night, his eyes darting around. Everything was dimly lit by the moon, streetlights flickering, but he was alone in front of the building. Yuuri sighed and frowned, wrapping his arms around himself before sinking to the ground, leaning against the wall behind him. 

 

He felt like crying. He was almost given a second chance, after he was sure he blew his first, and now here he was alone in the chilly Detroit air, feeling as if someone had stomped on his heart. 

 

“You look cold.” Yuuri felt his heart seize at the voice, and he looked up quickly to see Viktor, leaning against the wall and looking down at him. There was a small fragile smile on the man's lips, and Yuuri didn't know whether to cry, apologize or kiss him.

 

“I feel cold.” Yuuri shivered and stood up. “You look tired.”

 

“I feel tired.” Viktor took a step closer, and Yuuri followed suit. 

 

“Hi.” Yuuri said, biting his lip and inching even closer.

 

“Hi.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri said, and Viktor’s eyes were unreadable in the dark. 

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor inhaled, the sound shaky and loud in the silent night. “I tried to ignore it for you, I tried to forget you. But I couldn’t.”

 

“Viktor-”

 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And I’ve decided let's forget about all this soulmate business, I know you hate it, and let me-” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hands in his own, “-let me learn about you. I want to know everything about you.”

 

“Viktor, are you sure?” Yuuri knew his smile was brittle. “Are you sure you can forget about your soulmate?”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Whatever you want.” Yuuri felt like crying.

 

“Viktor-” Yuuri bridged the gap, pulling Viktor flush against him, kissing him underneath a backdrop of stars. When his eyes fluttered shut he swore he could still see the shining constellations behind his eyelids, twinkling brightly. 

 

Viktor’s mouth was warm against the cold air, and his hands were grounding, holding into Yuuri’s own. Yuuri released his hands, opening his eyes and leaning away before wrapping his arms around Viktor and tilting his head, deepening the kiss. His eyes shut again, but the stars were still there, shining brightly as if he was lying down in his favorite spot, staring up at the sky on a cloudless night.

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri said, slightly muffled from where he was tucked into Viktor’s shoulder. “Viktor when I close my eyes there are stars.” Viktor sighed.

 

“I told you, that doesn’t matter to me. Whatever you want, we can forget about the soulmate thing, we can pretend it doesn’t exist.” Yuuri wheeled back, his eyes meeting Viktor’s, his heart pounding.

 

“Viktor, what are you saying?” He was frantic now, and Viktor looked confused. 

 

“You don’t like soulmates?” Viktor said quietly. “And I know you don’t want someone to care for you just because they’re your soulmate, but I promise I’ll forget about it. I want to love you for who you are Yuuri.”

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri felt lightheaded. “We’re soulmates?”

 

“Yes… At the park when we kissed, I knew, and I asked if you were upset and you said yes.” Viktor’s voice sounded shaky. 

 

“Well yes, because I didn’t see stars and I didn’t want you to be stuck with me when you still have a soulmate out there.”

 

“But Yuuri, you are my soulmate.” Viktor sounded befuddled. 

 

“I…” Yuuri stammered, “I’m so confused. We kissed and I didn’t see anything. No stars other than the ones in the sky.”

 

“You didn’t see them then when you closed your eyes?” Viktor asked, sounding anxious.

 

“Well I didn’t close my eyes?” 

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor grabbed him by the shoulders, staring directly at him with a heated gaze, quickly kissing him. Yuuri just stared back as he pulled again. “What did you see?”

 

“Nothing.” Yuuri said, confused. 

 

“Close your eyes.” Viktor’s voice was commanding. Yuuri gulped and obeyed, feeling warm lips press against his own. Suddenly the previous darkness exploded with stars, softly blinking at him. Viktor’s lips pulled away and Yuuri opened his eyes again.

 

“What did you see?”

 

“Stars.” Yuuri replied, weakly and Viktor nodded. 

 

“Okay. We’re soulmates.” Viktor sounded just as Yuuri felt, mentally exhausted.

 

“I,” Yuuri took a deep breath, “can we find somewhere to sit down please.”

 

Once they were safely in one of the empty rooms in the observatory, Yuuri eyed Viktor with slight suspicion.

 

“What?” Viktor asked gently and Yuuri groaned.

 

“I fucked up.” He muttered and ignored Viktor’s small smile. “I guess I never listened, I don’t know how I didn’t know,” he rambled but Viktor’s lips quickly pressed against his and broke the spell. “Sorry.”

 

“Well,” Viktor sighed. “I sure didn’t expect this.”

 

“Wait Viktor.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why did you change the movie then?” Yuuri asked and Viktor flushed.

 

“That was more for selfish reasons, on my part.” Was his reply. “Partially because I wanted to show you that to me, love is more important than soulmates, and also because I wanted to surprise everyone. You were right, I hated the cliche ending and I wanted to change it.”

 

“Oh.” Yuuri said and grinned. “I liked it.” Viktor’s eyes were warm, and his hands were even warmer against Yuuri’s own.

 

“I like you.” Was Viktor’s quiet reply, and Yuuri felt himself melt in a rather cliche sort of way when warm lips found his again.

 

**Epilogue**. 

 

Viktor’s bed was bigger than Yuuri’s. It was more comfortable, it had more pillows, and more cushioning. It had softer sheets and a fluffier blanket, and most importantly it had Viktor which made it so much better than his own bed. 

 

Viktor’s apartment was nice too. It was clean and beautiful, much too pretty and much too big for one person. Yuuri felt like it was his responsibility to fix this, and spending as much time there as possible seemed to be the solution.

 

The only thing Yuuri truly missed about his little old apartment was the stars that had littered his ceiling. Viktor had fallen in love with them the first time he had spent the night in Yuuri’s bed, and had spent a solid hour alternating between kissing Yuuri and staring at the ceiling, saying he was becoming addicted to stars. 

 

Yuuri missed falling asleep to the small lights shining dimly above him, he missed the patterns he would trace mentally when he couldn’t sleep, the constellations he would count to grow sleepy.

 

For a while he had forgotten about it, moving in had taken a toll on them both, and most nights Yuuri collapsed in the bed, legs intertwined with Viktors and arms splayed out across the soft sheets. But now, staring at the bare ceiling, Yuuri felt as though he really needed to make this a priority. 

 

And that’s how Viktor found him three hours later, balanced on a small step stool with industrial tape in one hand and the small stars in the other. There was a picture of his favorite night sky pulled up on the laptop and Yuuri was doing his best to recreate it above him. He had forgotten how much work it took the first time around, and Viktor’s ceiling was much larger than his old one. 

 

Viktor, rather than helping, was splayed out across the bed, watching him with bright eyes and a fond smile. 

 

“Take a break Yuuri.” His voice cooed and Yuuri rolled his eyes before stepping down and flopping next to him on the bed. 

 

“Ugh.” Yuuri groaned, burying his head in Viktor’s chest and humming as his fingers gently cardered through Yuuri’s hair. 

 

“Don’t worry, love, we have plenty of time to set that up.” Viktor’s voice was a rumble, and Yuuri felt the fatigue wash over him. 

 

“I know.” Yuuri’s reply was muffled against Viktor’s soft shirt. Viktor shifted, pulling Yuuri back until they were face to face. Viktor’s eyes gleamed their bright blue.

 

“Until then,” Viktor purred, “you’ll have to settle for these stars.” His lips were soft and warm, and Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut, gleaming stars filling his vision.

 

Yuuri internally smiled. He hadn’t thought it possible before, but kissing Viktor made his love for stars grow even more, because every time he kissed the man he loved, he got to see the beautiful universe behind his eyes. 

 

Yuuri would never tire of seeing stars. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about the Collab and see the other groups work/art please go to @yoicollabs on twitter.  
> Galixr-@ugliegay  
> Withoutwingsx- @withoutwingsxxx  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
